


Live and Let Live || 寬容無所謂對象

by Redslow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, translation in chinese, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redslow/pseuds/Redslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin喜愛活著。<br/>他接受了自己永遠不會死去的現實，他放任隨它去；轉身離去不再成為命運與宿命的棋子。<br/>但如果，當他被迫再次面對他過去的鬼魂，他會怎麼做﹣他能怎麼做？<br/>要說的話，他能肯定一件事，就是戴尼特尼可還真是個婊子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live and Let Live || 寬容無所謂對象

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueerLeFay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerLeFay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Live and Let Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890092) by [QueerLeFay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerLeFay/pseuds/QueerLeFay). 



> 作者曰：  
> 這個故事停留在草稿檔態非常之久，就因為我一直都在腦便秘。這真是超級挫，我真的只想把它完結。所以我希望你享受我腦便秘生出來的果實。
> 
> 譯者小聲說＞我自已總會把 ”腦子塞住了(writer’s block)” 說成腦便秘或是其他更嘔心的東西，然而腦子塞住了完全等於wirter’s block不是嘛？天啊我很抱歉我的才能是把正經的東西翻譯/形容成囧囧糟糟的東西很抱歉！(90度躹躬)
> 
> 這篇重生文譯者重看了好多次，終於還是下定決心試著翻譯過來。原文的梅子跟譯者希望一樣喜愛活著也活著地愛，而結局更是那麼的理所當然地完美，呃我覺得啦。譯者本身中文程度普通，平時英文也總是用猜的(咦喂)，所以雖然譯者已努力地還原原文的字詞或感覺，但要是可以的話請必定要看一下原文感受下喔！最重要是給原作者示愛！！
> 
> = = =
> 
> Live and Let Live By QueerLeFay  
> 寬容無所謂對象 || 譯：RedSlow
> 
> Word count:  
> 英文字數 : 7098  
> 中文字數約~14000
> 
> 文中會有#，#的註釋於頁尾，多是譯者對英文的吐糟。  
> 而譯者是個AO3笨手做不到把字體變色所以#也是黑色的。

Merlin愛活著。他完完全全地愛著那活在當下的感覺﹣擁有那惶恐及不明確的感覺，那開心幸福的感覺還有那純粹的歡樂。他愛遊覧那些時時刻刻在轉變的地方，踏足那些移動著吟哦著然後穩定下來﹣然後再移動著的土地板塊。他愛摸索著那些人類神奇的腦袋所發明的東西－那些持續不斷在發展著的科技與點子，就為了讓生活變得更加輕易。他愛人們語言對話中那些隱晦的改變，每個種族如何各自發展出自己的一套然後再簡化，然後再進展直至它們互相抵觸，再而創造出新的語言。

當然，他可不是總是喜愛活著，當Camlann(劍蘭)一役之後的最初幾年是那麼的難捱。他失去了自少年起就已堅持的那唯一目的，失去了那唯一一個他愛過的人。而那空白感，被掏空的感覺，就如冰冷地獨個兒站在原地，再也不知道該拿自己怎麼辦。他給Gwen跟Gaius幫忙，但那一向都是他的副業。他需要些什麼更巨型，需要什麼能把他生活的每一天佔用，像曾經Arthur那樣。就那麼隨著別人的日子浮生過活的感覺可並不好。

Gwen很快就過著新的生活，因為她必需。她需要指揮她的國家，也需要延繼皇室血脈。於是Merlin跟著她的腳步試著走出Arthur逝去的陰霾。Gaius也開始漸漸忙記曾經的國王，不是因為他不再在意，卻是因為日漸邁老的歲數。於是Merlin跟著他的腳步試著遺忘，把心神都花在Gaius還未授予他的知識，將其填充著身體內的空缺。

最初頭，這些對他來說已足夠，因為那哀痛仍在沉澱，那虛空感還是緊捉著他不放。他還沒有找到真正的目的。他仍然像鏡子一樣映照著他人的存在。他不再知道自己是誰。

然後，在Gaius離世後一個月，當他獨個躺倒在他那細小的房間裡，蜷著身子想著他當下該做什麼時，他突然發現：他已不再背負命運的義務；他從命運的棋子這角色解放。他現在的人生都在自己掌控之下；他能全權掌控著他自己。

那之後一整天他靜靜的躺著，想著那些他總是很想做但做不到的﹣因為他需要 _ 留下 _ 並 _ 服務。 _ 如是者他現在有無限選項，不再有限制，他能去任何一個地方然後成為任何一個誰﹣現在他可以決定他自己的角色。

自Camlann以及Arthur之後他首次感到如此溫暖﹣被他久久沒感受到，那生命的火花溫暖著，感覺著胸口深處那令人上癮，閃爍發光的歡愉。現在他能開始過自己的生活了。

＝ ＝ ＝

Merlin在新王儲出生後幾天跟Gwen還有Leon道別。Gwen在他臂彎中落淚，哭著祈願他不要 _ 現在 _ 捨棄他們。於是他柔柔地解譯自己不希望再被滯留，他需要開始自己的故事﹣不再是別人故事裡的某個角色，然後她放手讓他離開。

Percival加入他離開Camelot的旅程，眾多兄弟手足離世的陰影仍然濃罩著他。但當他們找到一條村莊﹣Percy在成為Camelot騎士前曾探訪過的村莊，那裡還有幾個村民幫著他安定，之後他們就分道楊鑣了。Merlin說再見而Percy祝他好運。

那之後，年份數字在他腦中纒扎在一起。他混進一艘商船然後發現自己到達一塊陌生的土地，那裡的人都說著陌生的語言。他停留了好幾年，扎根於那個地方，學著新的語言，分享及吸收醫療還有魔法的知識。他在有關戰爭的流言開始流傳時離開，在月掛正中時悄悄的溜走，把自己坐騎的馬碲聲除去，毫無跡影地消失。他探訪一條又一條村莊，上了另一艘船，偷偷滑進別人的生活裡然後在適當時候離去。

他總是遠離戰爭；那是他新生活裡唯一肯定的事。他把自己定立在中性的位置然後謙遜地過活。他成為一個醫師，建築工，老師，探索家，學者，還有一次特別難忘的﹣一個巫醫。他帶著幾乎少得沒有的個人物品出現然後消失，生活必需品每次都是買過新的再賣掉，不然那些都只會成為旅程上的負擔。有時候，就連他自己本人也不知道﹣他成為了當地傳說：一個幫人們渡過難關的流浪者，在一切開始上軌道後，很快就會消失得連絲毫存在證據也找不到。他還有很多名字，為了融入時代及處境他總是調換著他的名字。不過自從他踏出Camelot後就再也沒把自己叫作 'Merlin' 了。他有時還會用 'Emrys'， 就只為了昨日時光。偶爾他還會用 'Lancelot' 、'Gwaine' 或  ‘Elyan’ 的名字，記念著他這些逝去的朋友。但他從沒有用過 'Arthur' 這名字。

＝ ＝ ＝

在Gwen或Leon離世時他沒有回到Camelot本來的地方；在Camelot倒下時他也沒有回去。然後他想起Arthur，那麼多年之後的第一次，他勾起了微笑。他還能記起Arthur笑聲還有他的嘲笑方式、碰上他皮膚時指上的觸感、他笑起來時是怎麼點亮整張臉。但他已然忘掉他的身姿或者他皮膚的味道，他記不起他眼睛還有頭髮的顏色。他正在緩慢地，再一次失去Arthur。然而，他能感到的不再是他死去當天那蝕骨的悲痛，卻是感到解放。感覺從那些抑壓著他的幼小鉫鎖解脫。他已經忘記了他的王，終於被允許做回真正的自己。如是者，當他聽聞了Camelot的殞落，並意識到他正在逐漸失去那些，那個曾幾何時，自己親手把自己繫縳上之人－的記憶時，他笑著再笑著再大笑著。

他不再是個囚困者。

這自由准許他再次去愛。這麼長久以來第一次，他戀愛了 #1 。他墜入了一場甜蜜的戀愛，不像他對Freya那種貿然湧現的疼愛，或者對Arthur那種強烈又想要守護的愛。他輕易地戀上了，胸口一緊還有心慌意亂，喃道著尷尬的你好以及羞澀的微笑問候。他愛上的女孩是個鐵匠的女兒，當他吻上她，她嚐起來就像面包匠做的甜面包。她協助他作為村裡醫師的工作，跟他一起到林子裡採集草藥還有花卉，當被他拉到地上時跟他滾作一團。她愛他還有他的魔法，所有的。她從來不會指控他是一個叛徒或是怪物或者一個虛假的朋友，因為她接納他所成為的一切。她的愛是那麼簡易又溫柔，卻正是他從來都不知道自己所需要的全部。當他們在屋子裡安全時，她甚至讓他卸下那為了融入環境的年齡咒。遇到她之前，他從來不知道愛可以如此包容接納，能找到她他都要喜極而泣了。

＝ ＝ ＝

她死於老邁，平和，幸福，鐘愛地。而那正是他所在乎的。他為她而悲傷，然而他珍嚼著自己經已給予她一輩子的愛這點認知－而當她吐息著最後一口氣時，她告訴他－命令他－去活下去。於是乎，活下去他就那麼做了。

他離開了村子然後登上另一艘船，在另一條村子穩定下來，過著另一個生活。

他沒有在每一個走過的地方都戀愛了，但他愛過。他讓自己被人們包圍，他愛他們，保護他們還有幫助他們而反之亦然。他學會烘焙及做麵包，被教會了木工還有縫紉以及煉鐵。他學會用符文及字畫寫記。他學習科學還跟其他學者辯論。他比每個他遇到的人都停留得更久但這並不重要；卻是每一天，他都能感到一次又一次的重生，同時帶著無數次生活記憶的恩賜。他活得興奮又暈眩。他珍愛著每一個他邂逅上的人，就算知道總有一天自己會把他們忘掉。他但還是繼續去愛，再愛上，又再愛過。

＝ ＝ ＝

不過當然，還是有那些時期，日子沒有那麼好過。好段時間當他變得那麼疲累那麼焦躁與此同時－當死亡－他猜想，正是身為人類該感激又興幸他們所擁有的最大權利。

他被斬過，中過槍還有失血至乾涸，被遺棄並獨自面對他的創痛，留下他除了把自己的喉嚨叫得嘶啞以外什麼也不能做也絲毫沒有依靠。他感受過他的骨頭自我補正，破裂的塊頭緩慢又折磨地返回原處。他曾在荒野之地昏迷月計之久，讓他的身體得以從失血、脫水以及嚴重中暑之中復原。

那些日子是他最感忿怒的，當他失去他對生存的愛戴以及憤恨著每一個他所能遇上的人－任何一個他曾在乎過的人－終究遺留他獨個兒自生自滅時。那些時間他是慟哭著咀咒著還有哀求著死亡的解脫。

可是他的哀求總是被忽略，於是他能做的就只有躺下，在自己的床上蜷縮著，匿藏在羽絨被與枕頭築成的繭子裡，喚出他的魔法，把自己關在其中，建構出一個奇異，新編的世界，然後躲在裡面好幾個月。

然後再繼續向前走。

＝ ＝ ＝

他回到那塊已經完全改變的－現在叫英國的土地。不是用離開時所乘搭的船舶，而是搭坐著他完全傾愛的那些－能飛的機械－飛機。那幾乎跟坐著龍差不多，不過有更舒服的坐椅還沒有迎面拍打他的冷風。

Camelot已毫無蹤影，然而那可能正是他回來卻沒有惶恐的原因。他在倫敦落足，於市區近郊位置租了間房子，過著作為一個作家的新生活。

＝ ＝ ＝

被丟回他生命的循環那天早上，他都沒有感到暈眩或是焦躁不安。他如往常習慣一樣醒來－洗澡－吃早餐就跟每一天一樣；拿起他的報紙再點列著下午要買的雜貨。他穿起外套和靴子，像任何一日一樣鎖上家門。

＝ ＝ ＝

他一生至此都沒有遇過在Camelot大夥們的轉世，但某些人，他曾在兩三次人生裡重遇過，所以他知道轉世的確存在。不過他們從來不會記得他，而他們的出現也總是不一樣，好像他們的語言、還有他們生活地方總不會跟任何一生相似，但不知怎的，Merlin就是知道他們就是他的老朋友。而跟他們也總是快速又輕易地建立友誼。不過他卻從沒再遇到那鐵匠的女兒，或者那些他戀上過的人們。對此他倒覺慶幸，因為他永遠不會知道，或者不能肯定當他們本身已經改變了還忘記了他，而他又在他們離去後已活過這麼多次後，他們之間那份愛還能否重建或者重燃。

總之，正因為那些實證，當他發現自己正在他常去的超市裡正面對上Gwen時他只有一臉錯愕。首先，Gwen看上去完全沒變。完全一樣的身高、膚色還有捲髮，一樣溫暖的眼神以及一樣友好的微笑。其次，她好像 **_認得_ ** 他。在他們撞上對方的瞬間她抬頭然後對上他，然後她的臉因辨識而點亮。

“不好意思。” 他衝忙地說著，對她點了下頭，再竄走－沒有看她那因迷茫及失望而皺起的臉。

之後再一次，他在那超市裡面因為見到拿著購物籃的Morgana而在通道之間閃躲。她也同樣地，看上去完全一樣。他覺得緊張不安，不知道這對他還有 **_他們_ ** 意味著什麼。他比平常更快地結束購物，然後決定逗留在屋子裡最少一個星期以避免遇見更多過去的鬼魂。

＝ ＝ ＝

諷刺地，他們的確成了鬼魂，那之後他被他們纏繞。他在每個周未都會去寫生的公園見到Leon慢跑。他在住所大廈好幾條附近的一間書店望見Gwaine。他在最喜歡的外買店發現Percival。他在商場的面包店裡差點撞上Elyan﹣而像他姊姊一樣，他看似認得出Merlin。而他﹣非常莊重地﹣在Elyan能張開口或做更多前溜走。至此為止，他成功地躲過他們每一個人。不過當然，當他字面上地撞上Lancelot時他的運氣已用盡。

＝ ＝ ＝

當一隻瘋狂的小狗無緣無故地對他狂吠時他正在衡量煙肉芝士漢堡與海鮮燴飯的優點。深知自己的魔法不夠時間安撫那情緒激動的哈巴狗，他在逃跑或武裝的本能之間選了前者，同時策略性地逐步退開，卻被地上的小石子﹣他發誓之前那裡沒有石子﹣絆倒並差點要跌個照臉，要不是有Lance的快速反應時間。他抓住Merlin，把他扶正，然後當Merlin回頭查看那隻地獄哈巴狗時，牠就只是吊著舌頭，尾巴垂拍著地然後掉個頭走了。

Merlin感覺受騙了。

“Merlin？” Lance喘息道。

再次聽到自己的名字實在很奇怪。自從鐵匠的女兒，最後那個會叫他真名的人之後已過了那麼久的日子。他急喘一口氣然後退開好幾步。

“謝謝幫忙，哥們，不過對不起，我不是Merlin，” 他說道，給Lance一個急速的微笑然後再踏一步退開。

Lance瞇起雙眼，抬起一邊眼眉。“你的謊話糟透了，” 他說，緊緊抓著Merlin的手臂然後領著他往他要去的地方走。

“不，真的。我不是Merlin，我不知道這個 ’Merlin’是誰。你找錯人了，” 他再次說道，堅決地站住，拒絕繼續前行。

“真的，Merlin，這是在窘你自己。來吧，我正要去跟Gwaine還有Leon吃午餐，我肯定他們會很想再見你。” Lance用著沒有爭論餘地的聲音重覆。

Merlin能感到自己掌心還有額上在冒汗；他不想要見他們，不想再認識他們。他已經自由了，媽的，他有他的自由，過著他自己的生活。他不想他的自由被再次硬生生扯去，不想再成為命運的棋子，不想被利用然後被作為自己魔法的容具對待而沒有其他。他想要當他自己而在這一瞬間，他恨Camelot還有其中的每一個人。

“Lance...” 他終究疲備地吐息著，聽起來被已打敗。他知道Lance會明白；他希望Lance肯對他放手還有忘記他們曾經相遇。Lance之前一直是他朋友；現在他必定也能為他做到？

Lance確實停了下來。他轉過身一臉疑問的看著Merlin，對他當時臉上表露的任何表情表現擔心，然後點點頭，“好吧，” 他說著然後抽出電話然後跟Gwaine或者Leon﹣Merlin不知道﹣說他突然有公事要錯過午飯。他快速地完結了對話然後拉著Merlin到公園的長椅上。“那麼，是怎麼回事？”

“我...” Merlin不知道自己能不能就那麼對他說自己不想再混在他們當中，那也許會傷到他﹣然後對那個想法感到憤怒，當他是那個在所有人離他而去時必需繼續活下去的人時，他為什麼要感到糟糕？於是自從Camelot離開這麼多年，這麼長久的生命之後，Merlin感第一次到苦澀。

“我不知道該怎麼說，但...我已活了一段很長時間，Lance。能控制自己的人生我的解放。我不知道這權利會不會消失，如果我...” 他絞著雙手，沒有望上Lance，不知該怎麼繼續才能讓這聽上去不太刺耳。

“你已經不再想認識我們。你不想再跟我們在一起，” Lance為他說完，聲線平淡，避開了所有感情。那反應比跺著地、手指著他臉地指控大叫 '反正我們也不想要你，你這自私的混帳’ 然後轉身離去更差。當Merlin終於看向他，Lance正在抬頭望著天，眼神難以閱讀。

“是的。” Merlin最後說道，坐回長椅裡學著Lance的坐姿。

“那很自私，” 好一陣沉默後Lance回覆。Merlin聳肩作應，他對於那指定評論並無任何解答。

"我猜在你為Camelot付出了那麼多後的確自私得起，" Lance繼續說，"但是Merlin，我們聚集在這裡必定有什麼原因。如果你今次再幫我們，也許輩子我們離開後你能再次重獲自由。"

Merlin哼笑出聲，"你知道，那可沒有像我們成功立結某個商業決定，然後起身走出大門那麼容易。如果我再次跟你們大伙見上面，我的生活就跟你們的纏繞起來，我會再次成為以前的我，我會..."

"這是有關Arthur吧？" 當Merlin沒有把話說完他從容地問。

"我不知道，Lance。我只是知道...我不覺得我能活過第二輪的Camelot還有 **_Arthur_ ** ，" 他疲倦地抺著臉。

"Merlin，我們需要你。無論將要發生什麼事，我們沒有你也不會成功，那點我可以肯定。這可不只是你，你知道，我們就跟你一樣也只是棋子；看看我們，帶著同樣的臉出生，同樣的名字，同樣的性格就跟曾經以前一樣。靠，我們甚至還有那些﹣在遇到其他人之前讓我發瘋的﹣Camelot回憶！"

當然，Merlin知道那些。畢竟他們的人生從來都沒有完全是他們自己的。他們從來沒有真正的溜掉。也許他獨自一人的時間只為了讓他的魔法成熟，而並非讓他奢侈地享受著無限的生命。

"Gwen是第一個說她見到你的人，" Lance續道，"Morgana也猜她瞥到了你。然後Leon，Gwaine，Percy，還有Elyan。當Arthur以為他是唯一一個沒有遇到你的人時氣得臉也黑掉。現在他能正正直直地生氣了，我肯定。" 他暗笑說。

Merlin厭恨自己的心臟在提起Arthur時揪起陣陣刺痛。他已經很長時間沒有再想起Arthur，他都要忘記愛他有多難－那種能耗盡所有的愛。跟鐵匠女兒一起時，那份愛是柔緩又激烈又充滿包容還是所有他所需要的 **_被愛_ ** 。跟其他過去的伴侶，男性或者女性，那總是那麼簡單又難以置信同時充滿喜悅以及平和。然而從來沒有一次感情像他跟Arthur的。他也不知道自己想不想要再來一次－那可怕的想要保護；當自己不能跟他待在一起時那強烈，銳利的心碎；想讓對方完全浸泡在他所值得的愛那壓倒性的鼓動。Merlin不再知道自己還有沒有那麼多愛，只為單單一個人。

“Merlin，求你，” Lancelot最終說道，一臉誠懇地看著他。

心底裡，Merlin完全絕對的肯定自己終究會對此後悔，但他同時也覺得自己的確早就比他們跑出 #2 。他抬起手揉著自己的臉然後吐出一口又長又醜的粗氣。

"好啦，好就是。" #3

＝ ＝ ＝

Merlin正式的跟其他人見面，是在一間離他家幾個地鐵站遠的酒吧。特意選那個地方因為要是有必要他可以溜走，而所選的酒吧在星期六總是人頭湧湧，如果他決定不想要跟他們扯上任何關係，沒人會找到他住的地方。

當一走進酒吧後他見到的第一個人是Morgana。她在場子的另一邊對他燦爛地笑著，踴躍地走向他然後給他一個力度十足的熊抱。他謹慎地把手環上她的腰，不確定當刻她對自己站著什麼立場。

“再見到你我真的好高興，Merlin。我們等了好長時間了。” 她在他耳邊低聲悄道。

“Morgana...” 他嘆息，感覺著那在跟Lance說話之前，他順利隱藏起的、那還年卻老的累勞感以十倍展開。

“噢Merlin，” 她把他放開，抬手捧著他的臉並用姆指抺去眼角那毫無自覺地落下的淚。“Lance把全部都告訴我了。放心，他沒有跟其他人說，是我要求他交代一切的。噢Merlin，迫你回來跟我們一起我很抱歉，但我們確實需要你。” 她充滿感情地說，再熊抱他一下然後對他柔軟地笑著，拉著他手臂領到桌子的位置。

當他走到那桌子然後被大伙拍著背時Arthur並不在。當他拉扯出歡快的微笑、互相噓寒打鬧，還有對Gwen跟Elyan道歉－指避開他們只是因為訝異及不確定時，Arthur不在。當他聽大伙說著他們是怎麼遇上，或是他們終於是怎麼確定他們沒有瘋掉的故事時，Arthur也不在。

Arthur倒在等著他，在Merlin去完洗手間後把他堵在酒吧的角落，遠離他們伙的桌子時。

“Merlin...” 他喘息道，臉上掛著個又濶又孩子氣的笑容看著他。

“Arthur，” Merlin用著精簡又公式的聲音以及一個偽裝成微笑的苦笑回覆；跟Arthur純真的驚異成對比。

“我一直在想你...” Arthur嘆道，小心翼翼地伸手夠向他，就好像不太肯定那是否歡迎。

Merlin感到自己的戒心被放下，因為無論他怎麼說服自己他已經忘記了Arthur、以及唯獨對這一個男人那無何抑制的愛，他卻也知道自己永遠不會讓這男人完全消失在他的腦海裡。Merlin差點就要即場粉碎，就在那些猜疑以及恐懼還有悲痛以及憤怒還有愛跟愛以及愛－的重量之下。

“Arthur... ” 他再次叫道，卻更像個破碎的嘆息還有不自然的啜泣。Arthur沒有回話，卻是把雙臂緊緊環著Merlin，給他一個溫暖的擁抱作回覆。一個保證，一個承諾，一個答謝於Merlin所給他的一切，不論Camelot或者這裡，就在現在。Arthur收緊抓著Merlin腰上的環抱，把臉埋到Merlin的脖間，深呼吸一口氣；可能感到解脫，又或者他也同樣感到超載 #4 。

Merlin不知道他們是為什麼重生，或者那又會對他怎麼樣，只知道有什麼大事正在沖著他們來。但落在Arthur堅固的懷抱裡，世界就好像眨縮得餘下他們兩個，他忍不住放下那些危機將至的想法，任由自己迷失在Arthur的懷中。

＝ ＝ ＝

那天晚上，Merlin終究去了Arthur的房子。他們坐得很近－在陽台上，幾張薄被之下擠作一團；因為理所當然地，在這新生裡Arthur還是個有錢的混帳，並且不能忍受毫不奢華的生活。Merlin試著要獨個兒回家，但Arthur卻把他拉進出租車裡、說Merlin連直線也走不到而他的家比較近。掉進月台與列車之間的空隙跟本不是威脅 #5 ，Merlin知道他會沒事。但要解釋他為什麼沒有被輾死可能有點難。所以他默言讓Arthur把自己拉向他的房子。

“跟我說說你的魔法。” Arthur突然說，聲音在寂靜的夜裡被放大。

“我的魔法...是由始至終我所能有的唯一依靠...因為就算當所有事物退萎消散，只有它還跟我同在。曾經幾許有時...我有的就只有我的魔法。” Merlin幽沉地回答，馬上希望自己沒有答得那麼憂愁。他討厭酒後對談，他的舌頭會變得過分發鬆，然後會開始說著些等他清醒過來就會後悔的東西。在心底裡深處這些自己全都知道，知道自己應該保持沉默或者只聳個肩又或者給些無寧兩可的答案，但他就是禁不住。他控制不住那些字詞從他腦子跑出來再跳出他的嘴巴。他沒辦法阻止自己想要誠實；失去抑制，他覺得自己要被秘密撐破了。

他提起勇氣瞥眼Arthur，發現對方正陷入深思。

“你總是孤獨一個嗎？Merlin？” Arthur最終問道。雲層遊走空中，蓋過月光又再讓它在其中漏出柔光，其影子調皮地灑在他臉上。 #6

“不，” Merlin勾起微笑，“每一兩個世紀左右就會談個情。有過一次妻子。可愛的女人，仍然是我逸今至此有幸能遇上最最可愛的女人。”

“妻子？” Arthur問道，聲音緊絀像是急著要把字吐出來。

Merlin哼著，閉起雙眼躲著冷風。“她是個鐵匠的女兒。她愛我的魔法，還總是一臉被迷住的樣子，” 想起每一次他變出多麼小的魔法，她也還是著迷的臉，Merlin的笑容軟起來。“她顯老後，只要我們一到家，她就讓我卸下我為了裝得更老的偽裝，然後總是逗笑我看上去年輕得夠當她的孫子。”

“發生什麼事？”

“她死於老邁，” Merlin抬頭看向那無星的夜空。曾幾何時它們有那麼多，就如陽光之下的珠寶反射一樣晶瑩又閃爍 #7 。他在想是不是又要離開才能再次看得見它們，他總能在星星之中找到安慰。“其實正是她命令我向前走的。總是那麼美好，就是她。從不吝嗇她的愛意而且總是為我想到最好，明明我才是該為她短暫的一生付出所有一切的那個。嘛，比起我的短暫，就是。”

Arthur靜默了好一段時間後，再問道，“你還愛她嗎？”

Merlin把視線從天空拉回，朝他扯出悲傷的微笑，“我不知道。我愛過她，超過任何一切－當其時。但當她離去後我必須繼續。我的意思是，她總會有個特別位置，因為，你知道－她是第一以及唯一一個知道有關我所有的人，我的歷史，我的能力，在我離開Camelot後等，所有。而儘管如此這麼多的一切，她還是愛我。但是她已離去那麼久了。而感情會淡去，不是嗎？” 

“不。” 有點突然地Arthur轉身面向他，眼神堅定且銳利。“不會。不是所有感情都會淡去。”

“那麼，你還愛著Gwen？” 

“不。但平心而論，其實我們從來沒有戀愛過。我曾愛過她而我相信她也有過，但那更像友情以及便利而不是別的。我需要個皇后而她失去了她命中所愛而我的－”

當明顯Arthur不會繼續說下去時，Merlin低笑起來。“你剛才說的我都不懂。”

“你還留著我母親的家章嗎？” Arthur反問道。

於是Merlin想起那個時光匣子，唯一一個他無論到哪也不會丟掉－看上去可憐又飽經風霜－的金屬盒子，裡面存放著那些最為特別的地方或者人留下的瑣碎小物以及扎記。他從不打開盒子細看裡面的東西－除非他要往裡面添加事物，然而就算在那些時候，他也永遠不會花無必要的時間查看。他知道懷緬過去是個會把他領至自我封閉狀態－把自己藏匿於他的魔法中－的混帳活兒。可以的話他並不想當隻不張口的蛽殻。然而，他記得自己曾經放進匣子裡的每一件物件，而在最早期的幾件東西裡，他存放的第一個就是Arthur交給他的家章。

“有。” 當Arthur側著臉看他投著盯視，他終於答道。

“你知道那代表著什麼嗎，Merlin？”

“那代表你的信任？友誼？” Merlin猜測，不敢奢望更多。

“都是，” Arthur咯笑，“不過，還有比那些更多。” #8

“Arthur，請別。” Merlin央求，突然厭膩於一切－這些全部。他不能再忍受那些如此激烈的感情，也不能再一次經歷那樣又一次地失去他。

“Merlin，” Arthur向他轉身，一臉決斷。“我們不能把這一拖再拖。我不能....我不能不做點什麼，” 他說，聲線破碎像他非常疲累－那不正正是Merlin一直對他們之間這 **_東西_ ** 的感覺嗎？

“我不能得到這，你，然後又再次失去，” Merlin悄聲說。他想要離開，想轉身想出去想跑到一個遠遠離開Arthur的方，遠離 **_他們_ ** 。但Arthur就在這裡，小心謹慎地扶著他的臉就好像拿著至寶一樣，同時他是那麼的近Merlin都能在唇上感覺到他的吐息。

而當Arthur吻上他，那好一刻，是完美的。那是他一直在等待的一切。而他也毫不保留地給出最好。

＝ ＝ ＝

在Merlin跟其他人重聚之後幾個月，他們重生的誘因找上他們了。

Merlin跟Arthur一直在緩慢地重建他們的關係，轉換到新的角色－不再是主子與僕人，卻是平等關係。Merlin對於他們之間只有那麼一點尷尬稍有驚喜；不知怎的他們之間那些慣常的嘲笑倒是來得更容易更自然，就好像他們從沒被分開過，就好像他們裡沒有誰被逼過著沒有對方的日子。

總之，當麻煩露出首個跡象時，他正坐在Arthur興Morgana中間。

當天的風吹得特別猛，所以為什麼Morgana堅持要他們跟她一起到公園裡坐實在是難以理解，甚至連好理由她也沒給出一個，就只是類似什麼－知道這裡是他們該要去準沒錯的地方。Merlin閉著眼的坐著，把Arthur跟Morgana鬥嘴的聲音置於腦外，卻被突然霹靂響起的雷聲驚他一愕。

“Merlin...” Morgana用指甲疼痛地挖抓著他的手臂，睜大眼盯向空中。

儘管當時是下午三點，雲卻是灰色的，而天空也黑得有如半夜。然而最荒謬的是，那些雲層靠聚變攏成像城堡的形狀，而那些閃電則連續不斷地擊向那城堡的中心。

＝ ＝ ＝

“所以...我們到底是要對抗什麼草泥馬？”  #9 對著窗外掉完後，Gwaine回倒到他的坐椅裡問道。

“一個女祭司。” Morgana逾門而至，長髮隨至而披動。讓Merlin想起那個背棄他們的Morgana，他緊張起來。

“很明顯她對於魔法怎麼被遺忘還被新科技掩蓋芭啦芭啦啥的而憤怒。好一個愛哭牢騷的死屁孩。” 她重重地坐到圓桌裡她的椅子，惱怒的吐氣。Leon伸過手在她手背揉畫按摩安撫她。

“然後我們應該....怎麼打倒她？” Gwen抬起一直埋在她掌心的臉問。

“嘛，我們倒是有史上最強的法師在我們這邊嘛。” Gwaine無恥地笑著，對Merlin滾紅的臉單眨眼。

“對啊，於是沒用的你們就只可以幫我找上她。” 他回嘴同時快速地送Gwaine小腿一腳。

“這事兒會是小菜一碟。” Gwaine的笑聲有那麼點太大，Merlin肯定他那是在隱沒緊張感。

＝ ＝ ＝

這當然不是小菜一碟。

Elyan在被一隻似獅身人面像的怪物差點斷了他腿後不得不退下戰線。Gwen強硬地叫他休息還威脅指要是他再動他的傷腿就要把他綁起來。

Percy被一隻異形 #10 的毒爪抓傷後只能在Elyan身邊恢復。如果當時沒有Gwaine把毒液吸出來以及Merlin從旁協助，Percy可能已返魂乏術。Gwaine可不會承認，但當Percy有起色能恢復時他安心得差點要把肺都哭出來。

Merlin差點死在蠢東西之下，例如非常有性格的枱子，還有兩次是墮塌的大樹，然後Arthur大聲又嘵長地吼他直至Merlin感到他耳內嗡嗡作嚮。那之後Arthur總是可疑地就在Merlin身旁附近－而每當Merlin指出這點，他就會壓迫靠近往他耳裡說：“閉嘴，Merlin。” #11

＝ ＝ ＝

那女祭司是個難搞的貨。她有一張像是剛吞下了無數塊檸檬的酸臉，頭髮凌亂又骯髒，衣著像是從中世紀穿越而來似的。她重覆不斷地吼叫著科技怎麼成為人類的新神祇而以上這些，她不可能接受。

Merlin得承認，她的確戲劇性又惹人觸目。用了很多雷電還有在雲裡設置了好多圖像，但是她的準繩度很弱。而最終對峙是這樣子發生的：

Merlin造了一個保護用的能量泡圍著他的朋友們，將其特制成若有濁爛的咒語沖著他們去就會以十倍反彈。Arthur又在怒吼－他都能聽到他那被悶著的叫喊，他的臉都變成紫色這幾乎有點滑稽。Arthur正在命令把他放出罩子外，讓他能跟到Merlin身邊。但他不能讓Arthur冒險，他不可能讓他任何一個朋友冒險。

女祭司的奸笑帶著魔肧子的自信 #12 ；她瀆污的惡臭差點讓Merlin站不住腳。在她那自視過高得令人驚心的演說裡她不停的提起Emrys，就好像只要說夠某個次數就能讓Emrys消失。

在她說完她首個演講時，Merlin正把一個能轟她走的咒念到一半；那些類似 ‘人們應該更加尊重古老的舊轍’ 的話重覆又重覆，Merlin可忍不住用非常顯眼的方式反著白眼。不過她沒留意，那麼專心就像那是她自己的個人獨白。

當她意識到發生了什麼時，Merlin的咒語己經結束，而在她快將消失時她丟出最後一個孤注一擲的攻擊。

Merlin感覺他的肺泡燒了好一會兒才發現自己正跪在地上。Arthur正在往他跑去，眼神瘋狂又慌亂。在世界變黑之前，Merlin伸著染血的手拍了拍他的臉。

＝ ＝ ＝

“你這白痴，你這艹他媽的白痴。” 這是Merlin蘇醒後聽到的第一句話。手被Arthur緊緊握住，那位置有點漲痛。

“我死不去的，Arthur。” Merlin虛弱地笑說，聲線因缺水而粗啞。

“作為一個死不去的人你看上去他媽的就像死了一樣！” 他厲聲道，說到句未聲音開始破碎。

於是Merlin好好的看看他。Arthur的眼睛發紅，頭髮混亂像被他頻繁地扯弄，薘垢垢的鬍子圍在臉上像層影子－當Arthur狠狠地吻住他時那些正是他感覺到的，連同挫敗感還以怒氣以及寬慰。那麼多的寬慰。

他們自從第一晚後都沒有再親吻過，試著由零開始建構他們的關係－而在那瞬間，Merlin只能反問自己為什麼他們要等這麼久。

＝ ＝ ＝

 

＝ ＝ ＝

 

**_好些年以後，在未來－_ **

  
  
  


“我今天發現了條白頭髮。” Merlin說道，倚在牆上眺望著後花園。Morgana把杯子送往唇上邊的動作止住一刻，然後繼續。她從杯子的邊緣看著他，待他續道，像她就知道他會。

“我是指....我猜，那不該是什麼大事件，但我以前一條白頭髮也從來沒有過，” 他深呼吸一口氣，“我不再是永生之身了，Morgana。我正在死去。” 那讓他不自然地笑了出聲。

“你有後悔嗎，Merlin？後悔我們？Arthur？” 她小心翼翼地問道。

“我不知道，” 他抓擦著自己的臉。“我愛他，這你知道。而現在我們有這一生在一起。但...我還未再看這世界，Morgana。我還未...我不知道，我習慣了不死，我習慣了擁有世上所有時間...但現在我不再有了，就好像我還有那麼多的事還未做。”

“歡迎來到我們的生活，凡人，Merlin。” 她微笑，輕捏一下他手臂作安撫然後側起頭，“我肯定Arthur會想跟你環遊世界。為了你他什麼都會做，你知道的。”

“我知道。我也知道他不會想沒有你們地死去。他愛他這裡的生活，跟大伙每個，而可能我也一樣。可能一直以來我認為的咀咒其實真的是恩賜。” 他嘆道。

Morgana把頭靠在他的肩上，不發一言。這天下午有點微風，他們正在Morgana跟Leon的後園燒烤。經過女祭司事件後他們比以往更為緊密－同時他們之中也互相成相成對；好像他們之中沒一個想讓一個不知情的人進這圈子，除了或許再以後，當Elyan終究決定他想要某個人。他們之中也沒有人想要孩子。就好像有個沒說出口的協定，因為沒有一個人問他或她的另一半這個。就他們這一堆就夠了。而也許這是最好的，他跟他們一樣地變老。

“來嘛，” 過了一會她說，直起身子拉著他的手走向大伙。Arthur正危險地揮舞著一隻飛盤，一邊向著Lance跟Leon比劃著什麼，眼角蜷皺的笑著。Gwen正對著Elyan甩著膠劍，擬練對打。Gwaine面向天攤倒在地上，頭枕在Percy的大腿，朗讀著書裡那些他覺得好笑的東西，Percy則努力地試著不弄跌掉Gwaine的腦袋同時狠狠地大笑。

“不錯嘛？哼？” Morgana在他身邊嘲道，對著他們面前的情景微笑。“我不是說像我們一樣死去是好事，當你早己習慣獨自的永生時，但Merlin，試試這樣想：也許這樣我們可以在一個不一樣的世界一起永生，對吧？” 她輕推下他的肋骨。

她的話讓他裂嘴而笑，從那天早上他找到那任性的白髮後，第一個發自內心的微笑。是的，也許這樣跟他們一起死去，他不用再孤獨一個，不用再去感受那些失去；也許他不用失去Arthur，也許他能更加習慣自己對他那無法抵制的愛，而不再需要懼怕那份愛。

Merlin緊緊擁抱著Morgana，悄說著謝謝，而她簡潔地往他臉頰親吻作回覆。然後他們都大笑出聲－在Arthur把他從她身上拉開時；他把Merlin拖曳都身邊然後怨著吼著Leon，要他給他的女友愛好讓她不用偷別人的男友。

“我愛你。” 當他們離其他人足夠遠後Merlin往Arthur的耳朵悄聲說。Arthur呆住，驚喜地看著他而Merlin滿臉通紅地退開。畢竟這是他第一次開口對Arthur說出聲。

“這是哪冒出來的？” Arthur問道，眼神閃亮又喜悅。

Merlin聳肩。或許是因為他終究接受了自己對Arthur那份難以量度的愛；或許是因為他得到能變老的保證，知道他不會再次沒有他地活下去。或許那只是因為他知道這是時候不再隱存他的感情，就因害怕自己會應付不來。

“就只是...我愛你，就醬。” 他小聲的說著，一邊把臉埋進Arthur的頸間。

Arthur托起他的頭，把唇點上Merlin的眉，頰，頦，喃道著慕剎剎的情話，然後終於吻上Merlin的唇。

“你知道，我也愛你。” 親吻過後他喘息著說，額頭貼著Merlin的。Merlin收緊環著他的手。是的，那會沒事。沒有永生的他也會沒事，就只要他能跟Arthur還有他們的朋友過度，他們的伙伴，他們的戰友，他們的兄弟姊妹，他們的 **_家人_ ** 。

他這 ‘最後’ 的人生絕對會很屌。

  
  
  


FIN  
  


**Author's Note:**

> #1 he loved : 原文是用過去式loved的。有想翻作愛過可是覺得會混亂。
> 
> #2 he might have had his run : 這是俚語。我猜這裡的意思是，梅子都已經’享’過這麼多人生，比其他人經歷了很多的意思。試著也只用好幾隻字表達。好吧好像不太成功(抓頭)。
> 
> #3 Okay, fine : 好想譯作 "得啦，係啦。” (喂
> 
> #4 overwhelmed : (舉雙手投降) 好啦，懂啦，我也很overwhelm overwhelm這個字那麼百變，說真的，我是個圖像人，而我中文真的不好，這overwhelm就像’爆’字一樣，啊啊他殺了橙髮人!!!這件事超爆好不好!!!(沒錯我在說哪國後選人)，或是哪國爆出恐襲驚聞，之類的，超多用法好不好!!!我有說過我中文不好嗎？放過我好嘛我overwhelm啦我想不出該怎譯請救我orz。(原文共有4個overwhelm。不如一槍打死我.jpg)
> 
> #5 It would not do for him to fall down the gap between the platform and the tube. It would not do for him : 對他來說不可行。劇情所需意譯之。
> 
> #6 the shadows played on his face as the clouds flitted through the sky, covering the moon and letting its light shone through again. 我流少女意譯(?)。而我忍住了 ’跟月光玩遊戲’ 這爛翻譯呢我真厲害(喂)。
> 
> #7 twinkling and glittering like jewels under the sun. 用陽光下閃亮的珠寶來形容黑夜中閃亮的星星我也不太懂。但我還是翻了就是。
> 
> #8 “All those,” Arthur chuckled, “but. It was more than that, too.” 二瑟這英文句式的 All those but 是一句，it was more than that too又一句。這氣氛裡的句式有點難譯。
> 
> #9 what the fuck are we up against anyway 港譯順多了：所以我地到底要打乜L野？ (拍自己肩頭一下)
> 
> #10 creature’s poisonous claws : creature譯為異形。
> 
> #11 he would box him in the ears and said, “shut up, Merlin.” box him in 這很有畫面感，box him in the ears也還能想像到畫面，但要怎麼形容嘛..譯者盡力了。
> 
> #12 The priestess smirked with a confidence of the damned : the damned 不知道原作者的原意是想用作形容還是有指定damned，但見到the damned譯者只想起youtube上的‘damned’ gameplay…*咳咳 #NTN*... 就是邪靈要殺人之類的東西。總之譯者不會把the damned看成形容詞就是。
> 
> #13 He would have one hell of a ‘last’ life. : 為！什！麼！最後一句還是要打#！嘛這俚語我意譯之。(....所以其實不打#也可以...?(於是這就把#去掉了這混旦))
> 
> ＝＝＝
> 
> 以上，要是看倌捉到虫或是哪裡覺得不對請多指點！謝謝！(躹躬)


End file.
